A Broken Rose
by TooIntenseToBeLoved
Summary: Mackenzie Rose, is young women who looks after her young brother, she escapes her abusive husband only to find herself on The Black Pearl and at Jack's mercy. Chp8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PotC characters they belong to Disney, sadly so does our dear Captain tear lol.**

**A/N: This is my first PotC story so please review and tell me what you think. Also the first chapter is in the first person but after that it's third person.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 1: Tales of a Rose**

The sun is just rising I can see it through the window, the window surrounded by bars of steel to prevent me from leaving as I had done once before. I'm like a caged animal waiting for the orders of my master and I have no real choice but to obey. He hates me now more than ever, I ran away once and he punishes me everyday for it.

Fortunately for me he's away visiting a friend of his or such and he will be gone for a week, a whole week of freedom, well freedom inside my cell, well you wouldn't really call it a cell. A beautiful large four poster bed sat in the corner of the large room, across from that was the barred windows from which I can see the freedom of the sea. The sea, it reminds me of him... no not my _husband_ or master as I referred to him before, but the only man I ever loved. He's out there, well I hope he is, out on his ship enjoying his freedom, freedom that he has always had. My dear Captain, yes a Captain of a fine ship, the finest compared to that of his trade, trade, I doubt you could call it that, profession maybe, again not very suitable, we'll just say the finest ship to ever sail under a pirate flag. Alas, my love is a pirate Captain, the best.

I miss him, I think of him everyday, while I'm in my _husbands _presence I block out his voice and his fists with memories of my dear Captain, my _husband_ knows I do this and becomes even more furious, but I care not, for if I died tomorrow the last thing on my mind would be my beloved Captain.

True he probably didn't feel the same towards me as I did to him, but, I still loved with my whole heart, and of course he shattered it into a million pieces, like all men do, but he somehow managed to pick the pieces back up and put me back together, which is unlike other men.

I remember the first time I escaped, and met him, that was an unexpected surprise that would change the course of my life, the day I, Mackenzie Rose, met, Captain Jack Sparrow.

**A/N: So what do you think, rather angsty, all though there might be worse to come in future chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Horizon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potc characters they belong to Disney. :(**

**A/N: Reviews appreciated, thanks xx.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 2:The GoldenHorizon**

Mackenzie Rose, with a black cloak over her head and holding the hand of a little boy, walked quickly onto the ship and towards the Captain. The ship was called, The Golden Horizon, a merchant ship headed for the Caribbean, the Captain was a kind aging man and had agreed to take her and the boy over for a small, price. Mackenzie had only just managed to scrape the money together, her husband was careless and dropped a lot from his pouch and she would take it. He was away on business and she had seen this as the opportune moment to escape, so here she was standing on the cold docks of Dover in the little hours of the morning boarding the ship. Her brother was with her, he was young boy not much older than seven, he had been subjected to the abusive ways of her _husband_ as well, and together they were both escaping their unsavoury lives under the guard of George Norrington. Mackenzie refused to use his name as her own as she didn't refer to him as her proper husband.

"Raise anchor, and set sail!" The Captain shouted, he may have been aging but he still had the authority of a Captain.

"Come on, Miss, I shall take you to your quarters." He said, leading her across the deck and down a passage. He walked past a few doors before stopping and opening the door on his right, they entered the small cabin. It wasn't much but would suit, there were two small bunks behind the door and in front of the door was another door that led to the wash room.

"Thank you, Captain." Mackenzie told him sincerely as she placed her and her brother's bags down at the end of the beds.

"It is fine, Miss. I hope you will join me for dinner in my cabin tonight." the Captain asked politely.

"Yes, of course. We will see you tonight." She replied, the Captain nodded before leaving and closing the door on his way out.

Mackenzie sighed as she flopped down on the bed, she looked around the cabin, it would have to do, she didn't have much money and the Captain was kind enough, to allow her passage and a decent room. She hoped things would get better when they arrived in the Caribbean.

"Is this our new home?" James, her brother, asked as he sat on the other bed watching her.

"Yes for now, but soon we will be in a new place, where we will be happy." Mackenzie said, trying to sooth the boy's feelings, she didn't know if things would be better she could only hope they would be.

Mackenzie was only 19, and had already lost both parents and been subjected to an abusive husband, the lively spirit of her youth had long since been drained from her. She had been married two years, two long terrible years.

She didn't know what had made her leave, it had been another beating same as always, but maybe it was the fact her brother had seen them and been forced to watch as his older sister, only family member left, was manhandled by her, loving _husband._ Whatever had set it off had been for the best as finally she was escaping; now she didn't have to worry about her husband.

She didn't know yet but she would find there were things far worse than her husband out there, in the blue Caribbean waters.

**A/N: Next chappy up, so what did you think, I know it was short next time we get to meet some pirates but not really friendly ones... also in the next load of chappy's when we meet Captain Sparrow, he is quite out of character that will all be explained soon though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pirates

**Disclaimer: unfortunately all the PotC characters belong to Disney but Mackenzie belongs to me muahahahaha...lol**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews very much appreciated...btw yes it was a flashback sorry I didn't make it more clear...I checked the internet but couldn't find out how long it would take to travel to the Caribbean in those days so sorry if I'm way out with my time.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 3: Any one else care t' threaten m' crew?**

_**Mackenzie POV**_

A few months later I was told that we were only 4 weeks for Port Royal, I was so happy, we had had been at sea for a long time and I would be very happy to put my feet on dry land again. We had made stops at Ports but the Captain thought it best if I stayed on the ship as I might get lost. Now we were only one month from our new home and hopefully safety, as much as I was happy I was also terrified, if George had found where I was going he might come after me and the journey would have been a waste.

**_Third Person_**

"Sail ho!" A voice shouted from the crows nest, Mackenzie ran to the side of the ship, the last ship that had come near was another merchant vessel, but it was far larger than the one they were on, it was a beautiful ship. The ship in the distance though did not look like a merchant ship; it was far bigger and looked black. She didn't really take the colour into account, the ship looked grand even from the distance, and she wondered what it would look like close.

The Captain was soon by her side looking through his spy glass at the ship, he let out a gasp when he fully took in the ship. At first Mackenzie thought it was in wonderment but looked at his scared face and seen it wasn't.

"It's the Black Pearl!" Another member of the crew shouted looking through his own spy glass; there were collective gasps throughout the ship as the name was uttered. even Mackenzie knew the name of the ship, she had heard a few stories while in Dover, but on the ship all the men had told far worse stories, it was the most feared ship in the Caribbean if not the entire ocean, it was Captained by the most ruthless Captain to sail, Captain Jack Sparrow.

The Captain was speaking quietly with his first mate behind her and she couldn't help but overhear there conversation.

"We must fight." Came the voice of the first mate.

"We will surely all be slaughtered; a pirate crew is no match for us let alone, the Black Pearl. We are stuck in the middle of the ocean, with the Black Pearl and we also have a women and child on board." the Captain replied, the first mate cursed, he had obviously forgotten the girl and child, if they were captured by Sparrow and his crew...he had heard the stories of them.

"That is even more reason to fight if we fly a white flag they will take all our provisions and the women maybe even the child at least if we fight there is a chance that we could keep the women and child safe."

"No! We will hide them women and child, and fly a white flag maybe they will take what they need and leave us." the Captain told his first mate sternly before going off the give orders to fly the white flag.

"Come miss, we must get you to a safe place, before the pirates get here. You must not make a sound okay?" the first mate said as he led them to there cabin and placed them in the small cupboard. "I will get you when this is over. No matter what you hear or what is said, don't move." After he seen the women nod he closed and locked the cupboard door and closed the cabin door on the way out. He didn't lock it not wanting to draw suspicion to it.

What could have been no more than 10 minutes later the Black Pearl was more or less on top of the merchant ship. As soon as they were close enough they boarded and the Captain and the first mate were approached by a tall burly man followed by a plump older man.

"A white flag, very smart, it not be wise to try an' fight pirates." The tall man said, but stepped back and allowed the smaller man to go forward.

"Let's just stick with the white flag and we'll be havin' no trouble eh? We'll take what we need and leave you some, if you don't be doing anythin' stupid." The smaller man told the Captain, who gave him a short nod.

"Search it all! Anything worth something goes back to the Pearl." The small man turned and shouted to the crew who immediately went bellow deck going into each room and checking through things.

In ten minutes most of the pirates had returned and the first mate was very relieved the women and child had yet to be found, he almost relaxed until he heard a loud scream coming from bellow a scream that could have only belonged to one person.

A few of the other men were sent bellow by the shorter man to check what was going on. The men from the merchant ship looked about ready to draw their weapons at the thought that something was happening to the young women or the child. A few minutes later the girl was carried up onto the deck kicking and screaming and saying things that would have made the sailors blush if they hadn't been so angry.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you, you bastard!" She shouted to one man who was now carrying and unconscious boy, he had tried to run and when caught had bit anyone who touched him. One eventually hit on the back of the head with his gun to stop it, and he was getting close to doing the same with the girl.

"What are you doing?" The shorter man asked.

"You said taking anything of worth back to the ship, Gibbs." The man carrying the women said addressing the shorter man.

"Aye, but I don't think the Captain be wanting prisoners." Gibbs told them as they walked towards the Pearl. Feeling sorry for the young girl and the boy,

"Should we leave them here?" the man asked turning to face Gibbs.

"A..." He was cut off by a sailor who had drawn his sword on the man carrying the girl who had stopped struggling, now being exhausted.

"She isn't going anywhere!" The sailor shouted, a shot was heard and the sailor looked down, he had been shot in the back, he then fell to the deck and the girl screamed at the sight of the dead body.

"Anyone else care t' threaten m' crew?" A dark angry voice asked from behind them, as they turned they came face to face with the most feared pirate Captain in the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow.

**A/N: Jack's first words in the story very nice huh?lol...sorry but for the next few chappy's Jack will not be the guy we all know and love he will definitely be a meaner Jack Sparrow but all will be explained soon my dear readers...please review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4:Accompany her to the brig

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PotC characters they belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Thank you to my great reviewers, here is the next chappy for you.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 4: Accompany this young lady to the brig**

Jack Sparrow held the still smoking pistol in his hand as he surveyed the rest of the crew who either had on their faces, looks of pain from the loss of their fellow crew member or looks of anger towards the man who had killed him.

"Now, what might all the fuss be about?" he asked his tone lighter than before, for he had only stepped out his cabin for a moment to check on things when he seen the man with a raised weapon to one of his crew.

"Her." An anonymous crew member said, Jack faced the man who had been threatened and seen the young women sitting beside him eyes transfixed on the dead body, he looked to another man standing beside him and seen a small boy who looked to be unconscious.

"What's you name lass?" He questioned and as there were no other women in sight he knew she couldn't think he meant anyone else. Shaking her head slightly, taking her mind away from a distant memory she glanced at the man who had spoken to her. She guessed him to be the Captain, with the air of authority he had.

"Kathryn Miller." She lied smoothly not even blinking once; living with a man like George Norrington made it a necessity to tell lies for the truth could only lead to pain. The other crew members of the Golden Horizon kept their mouths closed as they knew this was not her real name, but realised telling the ruthless Captain the truth might not be so wise.

"And who might the boy be?" He asked weary of wither she was telling the truth but there seemed to be no proof of lies in her tone or her face which both remained emotionless.

"None of your concern." She told him a sudden fierceness coming into her voice as she looked up at the Captain.

"I beg to differ luv, seeing as this ship is at my mercy and I wish all my questions to be answered, just to avoid anymore bloodshed." He gave a pointed look towards the body at his feet, his threat still hanging in the air.

"He is my brother, I'm sure you need not know anymore." She replied angrily, as she glanced around behind her to look at her young brother who was still unconscious.

"A name would be nice." He told her his voice taking on the same dark tone he had used when he first spoke. She could tell his patience was wearing thin as was hers.

"James." She told him, which was in fact the truth, she told the truth only because if her brother was to wake and be asked his name, the Captain would not be happy with two conflicting answers to a simple question.

"Well that's all you had to say at the beginning now wasn't it luv." Jack smirked as he looked down at her, she was a pretty young thing. Wavy blonde hair, piercing blue green eyes, high cheek bones and full pink lips, not much of a tan and an accent to top it all off and a Scottish one at that. Allow it was slightly faded, he imagined she had moved from her child hood home a while ago.

Mackenzie ground her teeth silently the pirate captain severely getting on her nerves. When leaving England and her _husband_ she had not thought of the dangers that may lurk in the beautiful oceans or the on stunning islands, pirate had been the last thing on her mind.

"Don't worry, luv. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Jack said with a grin as he noticed the look she was giving him before he nodded to the man who had been carrying her before, she then found herself being lifted again and she immediately started struggling in the man's arms. She elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the knee at the same time making him drop her, she made to run to her brother but ran into the toned chest of Captain Sparrow. He grabbed her around the waist and kept a tight hold of her making it near impossible to struggle.

"Now, now, luv. That's no way to treat anyone." He tsked as he slung her over his shoulder and made his way, across the gangplank that had been laid down, to the Pearl.

She looked up from her position over the Captain's shoulder to see her brother being brought across as well, this sent a new bolt of rage through and she started kicking and shouting again.

"Why the hell do you need a young boy Sparrow! He's no use to you, leave him on the other ship, you bastard." Her kicks and screams did nothing but make him laugh, but one kick landed in his stomach and he threw her to the deck of the Pearl, his face like stone.

"This is my ship your now on, and I'm in charge. If I want the boy on this ship that's where he'll be, if I want to throw him over-board because you can't control your temper...that can be arranged too." He grinned, but there was no humour there only a cold look in his eyes that made her shiver. "Mr Gibbs, accompany this young lady and her brother to the brig." With a turn of his heel and the slam of his cabin door he was out of site.

She was pulled gently to her feet, by the man that had been on the other ship before. "Come now, miss, this way." He said taking her by the elbow and leading down a flight of stairs straight to the bottom. She seen a couple of cells and realised by the brig he meant jail cell, of course the captain from the other ship had given her a tour and shown her a place similar to this although the Golden Horizon's didn't smell as bad. She realised her foolishness at not remembering and putting up more of a struggle.

"Here you go, the Captain will be down soon." He said as he placed her in a small cell, she then noticed they had been followed down by another pirate and he was carrying James, he placed the young boy in the cell opposite hers and turned to her with a sneer, looking her up and down.

"Sure the Captain won't let us have a little fun?" He questioned to Gibbs who turned to him with an icy glare.

"No." He said angrily before pushing the other man towards the stairs.

Mackenzie looked around her new home with a sigh, when she left England spending time in Jack Sparrow's brig was not on her to-do-list.

**A/N: So what did you think?Please review it makes me want to update more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Your hospitality

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PotC characters they belong to Disney.**

**A/n: Well I'm getting these up quick, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 5: Your hospitality...I'm in the brig!**

Mackenzie looked up at the sound of some coming down the stairs, she stood from her sitting position on the floor, hoping to see who it was. She gave a long sigh as she seen Captain Jack Sparrow descending the stairs and leaned back against the wooden structure of the ship.

"Well someone looks pleased to see me." Captain Sparrow beamed, obviously in a far better mood than he was previously.

"Of course, Captain." she replied with the utmost politeness, she could muster. She glanced across to her young brother still unconscious unaware of what was happening.

"I can see you've cooled down slightly, time in the brig must be doing you some good. Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked grinning as he walked towards her cell, but stopping before getting, within arms reach.

"No, Captain Sparrow nothing I can think of. I must say though, what a thoroughly cleaned ship you have. Your crew must work exceptionally hard." Mackenzie commented in a seemingly genuine voice accompanied by a smile. Although the Captain could pick up on her sarcasm and was none to pleased, with her bad mouthing his ship, but decided to keep quite about it for now.

"You should be happy, with this gesture of hospitality I'm showing then." He replied in more or less the same voice she had just used with him.

"Your hospitality...I'm in the brig!" She shouted finally loosing her patience with the infuriating Captain, all her shouts managed to do was bring forth a smile from him.

"But a thoroughly cleaned one...did you not say so yourself?" Sparrow questioned looking incredibly pleased with himself. Mackenzie let out a long sigh and leant against the cage, studying the Captain for a moment she couldn't figure him out she realised, his eyes looked so expressive, yet they weren't the walls he build up around himself were strong and she doubted anyone had seen past them in a while. She could hardly comment on such things as she was the same, never showing her true emotions in fear of getting hurt as she had before...her thoughts trailed off as she noticed the Captain studying her. No doubt coming to the same conclusions she had.

"May I ask why you took me aboard?" Mackenzie asked glancing past the Captain to check on her brother, still the same as he was the last time she checked.

"I felt like it." He answered simply and it obviously wasn't the answer she wanted from the look she gave him, but she held her tongue, his threat to her brother burned in her mind.

"So you _felt _like taking my brother along too?" She questioned her voice rising, she knew her feelings for her brother were getting the best of her.

"No, he was just an added bonus." He told her grinning at her, as he swaggered closer to her cell. "And as I seem to have to keep reminding you this is my ship, an' I can do anything I want." He leaned close into the bars while he said this.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Mackenzie remarked dryly moving away from the bars and taking up her previous position of leaning up against the ship.

"Indeed, I am. And so are you, because you happen to be sailing towards your desired destination on board the Black Pearl. So _Kathryn_, where might you be headed?" He asked, and it took a moment for the flash of recognition to go off in her mind that he was speaking to her, as her name _was_ Kathryn.

"Port Royal." She replied simply, realising he probably wasn't just going to sail into Port Royal and drop her off. He would more than likely ransom her, but to whom she had no one there. Well that wasn't entirely true, there was one man, the man she had been going to Port Royal to find. Would he pay a ransom for her though?

"Very nice, I have friends there I haven't seen in a while. I wonder how our good Commodore James is doing?" He questioned seemingly more to himself but he noticed the look of slight shock pass on her face that he knew him. "Do you know dear Norrington?"

"Actually yes, he happens to be the person I was going to see." She told him and she could practically see the wheels turning in his mind.

"I do wonder what the Commodore will pay for you." He questioned, obviously his mind set on ransoming her. "What relation is he to you, or were you sent here to marry him?"

"Captain Sparrow I fail to see how the Commodore's and mine own relations are your business. In answer to your question no I was not sent here to marry him, I'm sure he can find his own wife just fine." Mackenzie replied, not liking the way Jack Sparrow thought he could just demand things on his whim.

"It happens to be my business luv, 'cause as you seem to keep forgetting, it's **my** ship that **you're** on. For the rest of this voyage, you'd do well to remember that." he turned and went to leave but was stopped by Mackenzie's voice.

"Are we to stay in the brig for the whole voyage?" Mackenzie asked, she didn't care if she had to stay in the brig, for she had spent time in far worse places. However she feared for her brother that the cold would not fair well for his health and she knew his head needed to be checked.

"Perhaps...unless, we can come to some kind of agreement." He told her cryptically, she had an inkling of what he meant by _agreement,_ and she didn't want to go down that road.

**A/n: Ah yes, still quite a moody Sparrow we have here. Well next chappy is some of Mackenzie's past.**


	6. Chapter 6: Past of Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PotC characters they belong to Disney.**

**A/n: Well here we go some parts of Mackenzie's past. Thank you for your kind reviews, very much appreciated. Also sorry about the chapters being so short I'll try and make them longer.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 6: Past of Pain**

_Ten Years Ago_

Mackenzie skipped happily outside into the garden looking for her sister. Her father stood facing the beautiful countryside and with his back to his daughter

"Whaur's Tara, Daddy?" Young Mackenzie asked, her father, with a strong Scottish accent

"Oot, wi' her maid getting a new dress t' wear fur her party tonight." William, her father, told her kindly.

"Sir, there is a man who wishes to speak to you, he says it's urgent." One of the servants said before walking back into the house.

"Stay here, lassie." Her father told her before following the servant to the front of the house.

Her father returned a few minutes later, Mackenzie sat on the wooden swing that hung from the tree, she noticed her father's sad expression and went over to him.

"What's wrang, daddy?" She questioned concerned at her fathers saddened expression.

"Come and sit doon, wain." He said, as he went and sat on the swing, taking the girl onto his lap. "Your sister, has been taken away...we don't know who by but we're gonna do everything we can tae find her." He took a deep breath as he looked down at his only child he had left.

_Seven Years Ago_

Mackenzie sat patiently outside the room waiting for news of the birth. Her mother had gone into labour, about two hours ago and she knew it would be soon that she would hear something. A baby's cry then sounded in the air and brought a smile to Mackenzie's face. She sat with the servants awaiting the news from her father, who was in the room with her mother.

She looked up as the door opened and her father came out but he didn't have the great look of joy she thought she would find on his face, instead he looked incredibly sad. She could hear the sounds of the baby which meant it should be fine.

"What's wrang, Da?" She asked confused by his unhappy demeanour.

"Your, Ma...she...she didna make it..." He trailed off as he walked back into the room. She walked slowly behind him, his words not fully registering in her mind. She looked at her mothers limp body on the bed and then at the small bundle in one of the maids arms. It had only just stopped crying.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the small form of the child, her little brother or sister.

"It's a lad," the maid answered offering her the small boy. Mackenzie took it and looked into his pale green eyes and smiled at it, allow the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Weeks later, her father told her they would be moving, the pain of her mother's death lay heavy on his shoulders and he could no longer bare to be in the house which she lost her life in. He had business in England and they would settle down there. She was sad, as Scotland had been and always would be her home.

_Two and a half years ago_

"Father, you asked to see me?" Mackenzie asked, her Scottish accent dulled down slightly after living in England for so long, walking cheerily into the room, blue green eyes sparkling with carefree happiness.

"Yes, sweetheart. We need tae talk please tak a seat." He gestured to the chair beside his bed, that he lay in. He was unwell, and he knew he wouldn't be around much longer. He had been an accident with a horse and badly injured his kidney.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" She questioned, she was a well educated girl, but still naive, so unaware of the dangers that lurked outside the small world her father had built for her, after her mother's death.

"You ken I am ill, an' I think it is time for you tae choose a husband. I ken t'is sudden but I just wanna mak sure you and your brother are cared for when I'm gone." Her father told her, looking slightly pale.

Mackenzie was silent for a long while, she realised the truth in her fathers words, she would need someone to make sure, if not her but, her brother was taken care of, he needed a man in his life. Although she wasn't happy with the prospect of having to marry some uptight man that wanted her as a trophy wife, not for whom she really was.

"Father," she sighed. "I understand what you are telling me but, I want to marry for love not money." She said wistfully at the mention of love, when her mother had still been alive she had told her many stories of love and fairytales, which she wished would come true.

"I ken you do, lass, but unfortunately sacrifices huv tae be made. I huv already sent oot word for suitor's tae be brought here." He replied, he didn't want to destroy his daughter's dreams of love and romance but she would need someone to take care of her when he was gone.

At this news Mackenzie paled slightly, never had her father forced into something she wasn't ready for, and she knew she wasn't ready for marriage. She held back a sob before fleeing from the room. She ran straight to her room and fell onto her bed. She knew what this invitation would bring, countless high class idiots who thought only of themselves, she knew not one of them would value her, the way she wanted them to…for her mind not her body.

_One Month after That _

Mackenzie sat in the lounge sipping her tea, as one of the countless suitors talked about his shipping company, and his money, trying to impress her. His money did not interest her as her father was quite well off and she had no need for more. A knock then came at the door cutting off her annoying suitors ramblings.

"Mackenzie, dear, another man to see you." One of her older maids said, Mackenzie excused herself before walking into the lobby where the man stood waiting.

The man turned around and Mackenzie's breath caught in her throat, the man was truly stunning, he was tall, with broad shoulders and a well toned body, he had a beautiful face, accented with chocolate brown eyes.

"Miss Rose, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I have heard a lot about you." the man said taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "I am George Norrington."

"Well, Mr Norrington, I'm glad you could come. I'm sorry I cannot speak with you more, but I have another guest." She motioned to the man who sat in the opposite room glaring at George.

"No worries, Miss. I shall call again when perhaps you are less busy, would you be able to tell me an appropriate time?" He questioned, his soulful brown eyes peering at her.

"You could stop by for tea tomorrow; I think I'm free then..." She looked to her maid for conformation and she nodded.

"I look forward to it, Miss Rose." He picked up her hand and placed another soft kiss on her hand, while gazing up at her. He let go off her hand and turned to exit, he faced her one last time and nodded before leaving.

"As do I." She whispered when he left, after a few moments she shook herself out of the daze the hansom, George Norrington put her in. Suddenly a bell started ringing in her head, Norrington, James Norrington? She was good friends with him as a child even though he was quite a bit older than her. They still kept in contact, the occasional letter and such to keep in touch. Could they be related?

_Three Months after That _

Mackenzie stood tearfully at her fathers bed as he began to get weaker they both knew he might not live out the night.

"I am very proud o' ye Mackenzie an' I ken that George has been and will continue tae be a guid husband. Thank you fur giving your brother and yourself a stable future, I ken you may nae love him but he can provide fur ye." Her father croaked out before a maid helped him, take some water.

"I think I might...love him." Mackenzie told her father truthfully as the thought of her husband came into mind. He was hansom, sweet, caring, funny and was good with her brother, he was everything she had ever pictured her fairytale husband being although, she didn't think to meet him in such circumstances.

"That is guid ma bonnie wain, I ken he will tak care of ye an' yer brother an' he will be an excellent husband. Please be strong fur yer brother Macky." He said using the child hood nickname she used to love.

"I love ye daddy." She told him hugging him tightly with him returning the embrace with the same force.

_Two Months After _

Mackenzie lay on the floor of her room crying, she was still in mourning after her fathers death. She had hardly ventured outside at all after his passing. Her brother had coped far better being younger. She knew George's patience was wearing thin, as she had told him many times she couldn't share his bed as the grief was too much for her. She realised he had become more angry than usual and she had heard plates smash once or twice.

"Mackenzie?" Came his tentative voice from behind the door accompanied by a quiet knock.

"Come in." She choked out, she was unable to comprehend how she had any tears left after the past two months of crying her heart out.

"Mackenzie." He sighed, sounding frustrated if not slightly angry. "It has been two months, two months since you left the house and one month since you left this room for more than ten minutes. Is it too much to ask to spend time with your husband?"

"George, I am sorry. His not being here has hit me worse than I thought it would. Please I need more time." She begged as she looked up, when she said this he would usually gather her up in his arms place her on the bed and sooth her to sleep while whispering sweet endearments in her ear.

"I have given you more time than you need. Do you not realise how selfish you are being. Your brother is worried about you as am I. While you stay here crying James is trying to work out what is going on in his young mind. You are the only family he has left and now you're blocking him out!" George told her harshly his words getting louder with every word.

"I' m sorry." Mackenzie cried, the truth in his words cutting her deep.

"Always sorry...do you ever really mean it though? Or do you just say it to get people to leave you alone? What am I not good enough for you... must you lock yourself in this room away from me?" He asked now shouting at her as he paced back and forth before turning to her blind anger shining strongly in his eyes.

"I am not a patience man, Mackenzie and you have tested my patience." He said his voice stone cold void of any emotion, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she was truly scared of him at the moment, as he started walking towards her. For every step he took forward she took one back. "What now wench can't even be near your husband!" He shouted before he slapped her and she flew into the wall, he gave her one last disgusted look before turning on his heel and leaving.

Mackenzie broke down in a fresh wave a sobs, what happened to the sweet caring man she knew? What monster had taken his place, she belived she had turned him into this monster, she had past all her pain onto him, making him behave like this. She realised it was her fault, not his.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Most of the dialogue in this chappy was in Scottish, if you didn't understand some words just tell me and I'll tell you what they mean. I think next chappy will be back to the brig muhahaha, lol. **


	7. Chapter 7: Intruder in the Brig

**Disclaimer: I don't own nay of the PotC characters they belong to Disney.**

**A/n: Thank you for your kind reviews. Also sorry for not updateing for ages even though this has been sitting on my pc for ages...i forgot about it sorry. Also i want to know if anyone would be interested in being a Betta for my story? Review and tell me.**

**A Broken Rose**

**Chapter 7: Intruder in the brig**

Mackenzie sat on the floor of her cell, her brother had still not awoken and she was beginning to get worried, he shouldn't have been unconscious for this long surely. The sound of someone coming down the steps caused her to look away from her brother and to the person coming down the stairs. As he came into view she seen it was the same man that had knocked her brother out. She felt anger boiling inside of her at the sight of him.

"What's wrong, darling? Not happy to see me?" The man questioned with a laugh as he walked closer to her cell. Mackenzie glared daggers at the man, looking him up and down. Taking in his grungy appearance, he looked and smelled like he had never had a bath before; it wouldn't surprise her if that was truly the case.

"Delighted." She told him her voice dripping with sarcasm, giving him another disgusted look as he raked his eyes up and down her body.

"Captain, sent me down here to have a little fun..." He told her giving her an evil smirk as he twirled the keys in his large hands. Mackenzie's blood ran cold at the sight of that smirk; it looked so much like her _husbands_ it scared her.

"Is that so? Then why is he standing behind you looking none to pleased?" She questioned, as the idiot turned to look behind him, she grabbed the keys from his hands before pushing herself as far back in the cell as she could.

"You bitch!" He roared as he seen her with the keys, he pushed his grubby arm through the bars but she was just out of reach.

More feet coming down the stairs were heard and the man gave a frightened look over his shoulder as he seen, the Captain, Gibbs and two others descend the stairs. The Captain looked none to pleased and the large man gulped visibly.

"Reid!" Jack shouted as he had no doubt what the man was going to try and do. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Thought you said the Captain sent you?" Mackenzie asked sweetly, smiling slightly, while inside she was still slightly panicked at what might have happened.

"Captain, sir, she...she asked me down here...yeah I was just coming to check on them and then she was saying all these things to me...asking me to let her out and such." Reid said the words stumbling out of his mouth, Mackenzie's face took on a look of pure hatred the thought of her saying anything of the such to the man making her want to hurl.

"Do you think I'm completely stupid?" the Captained asked shouting once again, as the larger man coward back against the wall.

"No sir..." He replied in a small voice.

"You know going against explicit orders such as the ones I gave on deck while ago could be considered mutiny. And everyone knows the penalty for mutiny on my ship." Jack said in his deadly cold voice that always made Mackenzie shiver; she guessed it probably always would.

"Sir, please, there was no mutinous thoughts here sir." Reid started to beg but the Captain just threw him a disgusted look.

"Gibbs, Johnson, accompany this man to the top deck, I will deal with him in a moment." Jack said his voice not quite as cold as it had been, Gibbs and a tall muscle man named Johnson, walked over to Reid and took and arm each before haling him up the stairs.

"Lock...follow them up...make sure there's no trouble." He said turning to the other man, he then nodded and Lock left following the others up the stairs.

"How long was he down here?" Jack questioned his voice returning to normal.

"Not more than five minutes." Mackenzie replied keeping the keys behind her back. Jack turned to leave and she thought she hadn't been spotted.

"Oh and I'll be having those keys back, Kat." He told her turning towards her, smile at the new nickname he gave her, she cursed silently before handing the keys over.

"Thank ye." He said, pressing his hands together, before turning and leaving. This left Mackenzie alone again with her thoughts.

"Captain!" She shouted just before his feet disappeared.

"Aye?" She heard him call back.

"Could my brother please see, your ships doctor now?" She questioned but it sounded more like a plea. she heard sounds of feet coming back down the steps and the Captain came back into view.

"Well luv," He purred his voice smooth as silk, as he moved across to her cell, his arms resting on the bars. "How much do you want him to see the good doctor? What would you do?" There was no doubt of the intendou in his voice.

"Anything." Mackenzie sighed, fully aware that this would probably be the only way to get her brother seen to.

"Anything you say...well then I think we can come to some kind of agreement." He told her as he took the keys from his pockets and opened the door.

**A/N: Hehe i'm mean aren't I, just leaving you guys here, well next chapter will be put up sooner with more reivews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Your Real Name

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PotC tear what I wouldn't give to own Jack Sparrow!**

**A/N: Ah faithful readers it has been a while since my last update, a long while I admit but I'm back!**

**Chapter 8: Let's start with your real name**

Mackenzie sat in the Captains quarters of the Black Pearl waiting for the Captain to return. He had gone to take her brother to the doctor and told her to wait here. She let her eyes roam over the cabin, there were many trinkets and empty bottles scattered everywhere. It was obvious he didn't clean up after himself much.

Her musings were interrupted by the cabin door opening and the Captain swaggering in.

"Kat." Jack stated but it sounded more like a question. After a long pause he continued. "I doubt that's your real name, is it luv?"

"I'm sorry that you don't like my name Captain, but that is what it is." Mackenzie replied not giving anything away with her expression.

"Now I never said I didn't like it, did I? No… I just don't believe you." He told her as he sat down behind a desk and motioned for her to take a seat.

"That's just like me saying that I don't believe you name is Jack Sparrow." Mackenzie said as she sat and continued her inspection of the cabin.

"Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told her as he sighed everyone always forgot the Captain part.

"Well, Captain Sparrow," she put extra emphasis on Captain, "why don't we just get to the agreement you spoke of."

"A bit eager aren't we luv?" Jack asked looking very amused.

"Let's just get to the point shall we?" Mackenzie said looking bored.

"Let's start with your real name and a bit of respect and move on from there eh?" He told her with a grin on his face, looking at him Mackenzie noticed as if for the first time how handsome the Captain really was.

"My real name is Kathryn and I only give respect to people who deserve it," She told him stubbornly, pushing earlier thoughts from her mind.

"I'll do anything," Jack said stressing the word anything. "Weren't those your exact words?" He questioned getting out of his chair and moving to stand behind Mackenzie. "Well weren't they?"

"Yes." Mackenzie replied softly in an almost defeated tone.

"Well seein' as I've kept my end of the bargain, don't you think you should keep to yours?" Jack practically whispered in her ear, as she sat there.

"I will, Captain Sparrow. Sorry if my early rudeness offended you." Mackenzie said in a cold tone.

"That's quite alright luv…We all make mistakes." He replied a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Is this all you want from me Captain?" Mackenzie questioned, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"For now." He replied walking back over to his chair not before picking up a bottle of rum.

"So can I leave?" She then asked, wanting to get away from the Captain.

"I don't think so luv, you can stay right here till I decide what to do with ye." Jack told her before standing again and leaving her alone in the cabin.

Mackenzie sat in the cabin trying not to let her mind wander over all the terrible things the pirate captain might ask of her, as she waited for his return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack had kept Mackenzie waiting for hours, locked away in the cabin. The point of this wasn't so much as to scare her, it was more to do with him not knowing what to do with her. Of course he played the part of the cold hearted pirate captain and for most of it he was, except when it came to women.

Jack Sparrow had never once had to force a women or black mail one into his bed, a fact he was quite proud of. He smirked to himself after this particular thought. He didn't need to so he didn't intend to start doing it now.

So this was why he was stood at the helm of his ship wondering what the hell he was going to do with the girl. When he had taken her it had been on a whim, he didn't know why but he didn't have to explain his actions to anyone not even himself.

He could always ransom her, she may be from some rich family who would pay a pretty penny to get her back. Also she might be quite amusing to keep around he grinned as he thought of the fiery temper she had displayed early. Maybe this trip would be rather entertaining after all.

**A/N: Ok so I took a while to update, sorry about that. Also sorry about the shortness but now I get writers block of all times. So ideas are really appreciated right now. Also still in search of a beta reader and please review thank you.**


End file.
